


Random Happenstance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some deep thinking, introspection, and a little groping on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Happenstance

## Random Happenstance

By EagleEye

Author's homepage: <http://www.hawksong.com/forest/senfic.html>

For Suzie, just because 

and for Mega, cause she was in need of a tickle fix<G>. 

* * *

It was pouring outside, the sound of the rain beating out the pleasantly hypnotic melody of Mother Nature at her fiercest. Inside a solitary figure sat, staring through the balcony doors as the rain pounded the earth, the weather a comfortable companion to his introspective mood. Blair Sandburg gazed out at the doused world around him wondering, as he had for the last several hours, at the randomness of factors that made up the miracle of life. There were things he could be--should be--doing, but still he sat watching the water splatter and gather on the balcony of the loft. 

'Jim will be home soon,' Blair thought. 'I should get dinner started'. 

He had no sooner finished the thought, than he heard Jim's keys turning in the loft door. 

"Heyya, Chief," Jim called as he shrugged out of his saturated coat and tossed his keys into the basket by the door. The absence of Blair's customary response had Jim's brow creasing, and he extended his senses to get a feel for his partner's mood. 

"Bad day?" Jim asked as he crossed the room to the couch where Blair reclined and leaned over the back, elbows resting just to the side of his lover's head as he leaned over and gave him a "hello" kiss. 

Blair sighed, "Not really, just..." He shrugged and glanced up at Jim. "I was just thinking." Blair's eyes twinkled at the smile Jim was unable to keep from his face at those words. 

"Jim, have you ever thought...I mean, have you ever wondered...," Blair stopped and sighed again, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jim asked, his hand moving to caress his Guide's upturned face. He let the hand remain on his partner's neck when Blair looked down. 

Blair took a deep breath before trying again. "Nothing is "wrong". I was just sitting here, listening to the rain and thinking...Jim have you ever wondered at the wonder of the world? How the smallest things kinda seem to fall into place sometimes and make everything just fit right?" 

Blair turned toward his friend as he warmed to what he was saying. 

"Take for instance, US. I mean, think about it, what are the chances--the odds--of the two of us meeting like we did. You're a cop and I'm, well, I'm me," Blair paused and flashed Jim a smile before continuing. "Sentinel stuff aside, what you and I have is special, I've never found what we've got with anyone else. I've had friends, acquaintances, even lovers, but never anyone like you, anything like this. I love you. I'd move heaven and earth for you, man, and I _know_ you'd do the same for me. I've NEVER had a love like the one I have with you, never knew it was possible." 

Blair chuckled, "I know I'm not making much sense, Big Guy. The point I'm trying to make is, what are the odds of you and I meeting, knowing each other, getting together? What if I hadn't been dat...er, tutoring that nurse? What if you had gone to a different hospital? What if I had been out of town when you went in?" 

Jim stood up and moved around the couch to sit next to Blair, turning his lover and wrapping his arms around him. Blair let his head rest back against Jim's shoulder, and covered Jim's arms with his own. 

"How many little, unrelated, unimportant things had to coincide in order for us to meet, to know one another. It's scary and astounding and not a little bit humbling when you just sit and think about it. All the things that had to happen, had to be _right_ , for us to _be_ , you know?" 

They sat there, just holding one another as the rain continued to fall outside. For a long minute neither one moved, Blair trying to absorb what he'd discovered and Jim trying to think of something to say. In the end he went for levity. 

"So, you've been busy today, huh, Chief?" 

Blair, recognizing the delaying tactic for what it was, said, "Yeah, Jim, you know me, I'm not happy unless I'm rediscovering myself on a daily basis." 

"I don't know what to say, Sandburg. You know I'm not much for the "get in touch with you inner self" stuff." 

Blair couldn't quite contain the look of sadness that wanted out. 

Jim sighed, and his brow furrowed as he paused to gather his thoughts together. 

"I don't know what to call it, Blair. Fate, Destiny, Kismet, whatever it is, if it played a part in our friendship--our love--then I'm glad it _is_. People look at us and see a mismatched pair, the hardass cop and the neo-hippie flower child. I look at you and see my Guide, and my lover. You're the best partner I've ever had, and the greatest friend I've ever known. You complete me. If nothing else, I'm glad to know you and will always be thankful for your friendship." 

At Jim's words, a light began behind Blair's eyes, growing until it lit up the dark room and pushed the gloom outside. 

"Maybe, Jim, we were just meant to be." 

Jim smiled, "Yeah, Chief, maybe." 

They smiled at one another. Neither man was in a hurry to move, each content just to be in the other's company. 

"Wow, Jim, I guess introspective moods are contagious, huh?" 

"Sandburg, with you EVERYTHING is contagious." 

"Real funny, for that you can buy dinner." 

"Oh I don't think so," Jim said as he started to move his hands over Blair's body. 

Seeing the gleam in his eye, Blair slowly scooted out of his arms and back across the couch. 

"Uh, Jim, what are you doing, man. You can stop right there, that's far enough." Blair retreated until his back came against the arm of the couch, and Jim pounced. Turning his sense of touch up just a little, Jim proceeded to tickle Blair into submission. 

"Okay, Jim....hee, you win, man...hee, just stop. I'll buy dinner, come on, Jim...JIiimmm." 

Taking pity on his Guide, and hearing his elevated heartbeat and gasping for breath, Jim stopped his tickling and began another type of assault. 

Jim moved his hands from Blair's stomach up to his face, burying his fingers in his lover's soft hair. Bringing one handful to his face, he inhaled the younger man's scent before turning his head and plundering the willing mouth. Jim swallowed Blair's moan of pleasure and let his hands wander over the responsive body beneath him. Jim paused for a second to pull Blair down a little more comfortably on the couch, then resumed his quest, sliding his hands under Blair's shirt and tugging it off. The barrier of the shirt taken care of, Jim settled himself on top of the grad student. One hand found and caressed, a nipple while the other journeyed down to fondle the growing erection starting to tent the jeans Blair wore. 

"Oh God, Jim," Blair groaned when Jim released his mouth to lick his neck. "If we want to get anything to eat tonight, we need to stop this right now." 

Jim's stomach rumbled, as if agreeing to the statement, and Blair laughed as he gently pushed on Jim's chest. Jim stole one last kiss then got up, pulling Blair into a sitting position as he went. 

Jim smiled and started towards the door, stopping to grab his jacket and keys along the way. 

"I'll compromise. I'll buy dinner, but then _I_ get to pick the place." 

Blair rolled off the couch and headed into his room, calling back, "OH NO, man, I've had enough Wonder Burger this week, thank you. _You'll_ buy and _I'll_ pick the place." 

He returned, wearing a clean shirt and pulling on his windbreaker. 

"Now, Sandburg, let's not start that again." Jim said as he opened the door and ushered his partner through it. 

"No way, man," Blair said huskily as he stopped in front of Jim in the doorway. "We need to eat first, but there _is_ something I'll finish later." Jim's breath caught at the look in his Guide's eyes. "Count on it." 

Having gotten the last word, Blair continued through the door, the Sentinel Followed, his mind on things to come. 

* * *

End Random Happenstance.

 


End file.
